2-(2-Hydroxymethylphenyl)-2-alkoxy(or hydroxy)iminoacetamide derivative is useful as an intermediate for the production of alkoxyiminoacetamide compounds useful as agricultural fungicides (JP-A 3-246268, JP-A 4-182461), and various processes for producing it have been known (JP-A 3-246268, JP-A 5-097768). However, there is still a room for improvement of these methods, and it has been desired to develop superior industrial processes for the production.
The object of the present invention is to provide a safe and industrially advantageous process for producing an intermediate for the production of alkoxyiminoacetamide compounds useful as agricultural fungicides and also to provide intermediates for the production.